


Here's Why You Should Stay At Home

by daddyzanchez



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tickle Fights, Tickling, hinting at sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: Stuart reminds you of what he used to do to make you skip work when you first started dating.





	Here's Why You Should Stay At Home

**Author's Note:**

> written for an anon who wanted 2d and s/o who is extremely ticklish, and he kisses her thighs and stomach to make her laugh

Waking up in bed with Stuart Pot was always an experience, mainly because of his long limbs. They seemed to be able to entangle themselves in everything and even the singer himself sometimes had no control over them whatsoever. It resulted in going to sleep in one position and maybe waking up in the grip of an octopus and today was one of those days; you had fallen asleep in each other's arms and now Stuart was lying between your legs and resting his head on your stomach, hanging halfway off of the end of the bed. 

You watched him for a moment, reached down to run a hand through his blue hair before whispering his name gently, “Stuart, wake up.” 

In response, Stuart simply tightened his arms around your waist and snuggled further into your bare tummy so you whispered his name again and to your surprise, he stirred, “What time is it?”

“It’s 7:15,” you replied as you continued your gentle stroking of his hair but he simply seemed to fall asleep again at that. You stopped, ruffling it instead.

“Hey,” he crinkled his nose and your heart swelled, “Why are you wakin’ me up so early?” It wasn’t exactly news that Stuart Pot was  _ not _ an early bird, in fact you could have five hours of work in the morning and he would still be sleeping when you got home. It was lucky for him in some kind of way because it only meant that he would be woken up, most days, by you having made him (very) late breakfast. 

“I have work in an hour,” you informed him and he looked up at you with a frown. You grinned as he started pouting a moment after, “Are you sulking?”

“You were at work yesterday,” he rubbed his head against your stomach again as if reenacting what a cat would do, “Stay at home.”

“That’s not how it works and you know it, I have a schedule,” you tried pushing him away, not being able to stop yourself from laughing as he just held on tighter, “And, my dear, I’ll let you remember that I am not given any more chances. The first two months when we started going out, I skipped work several times because you were too good at persuading me.”

“Persuading you,” Stuart snorted, “Too shy to say what you really mean, eh?”

“Shut up, you knew what I meant so it doesn’t matter.”

“Remember how I used to wake you up sometimes? I had gotten so used to your work-schedule that I woke up a little before,” Stuart perked up, seeming as though he had gotten an idea, “Thank God that’s over.”

“You did it to sabotage me!” You exclaimed, “But yeah, I remember and don’t you dare…”

“It wasn’t nice waking up with a laugh?”

“More like tortur-” you stopped mid-sentence as you knew what was coming. You gripped at his hair as he nipped at the skin right under your navel, “No! Oh God, you know how ticklish I am!” 

“That’s the point, love,” Stuart pulled slightly at the skin before releasing it and kissing your tummy repeatedly, each place more sensitive than the last.

You were practically squealing, anyone would have thought someone was torturing you, “Stu! No!” You kicked your legs as you tried holding back your laughter but Stuart did not give in. He just moved further down, spreading your legs and holding them in place as he went down your thigh but it only caused you to try clamping them shut again. 

“Stay still, I’m jus’ trying to kiss you, silly,” he said as he listened to your short breaths, a sign that you were still trying to keep yourself from laughing loudly. Your thighs were shaking and soon every little touch of his lips was met with a twist, a flinch and helpless whines before you were snorting in attempt to keep quiet. 

When you finally gave in and laughed, a full-body belly laugh, Stuart was looking at you as if what you were doing was the loveliest thing he had ever seen. He slowed down, and when you finally could take a deep breath without being interrupted, he smiled widely, “Call work.”

“No, I need to get up,” you said, running a hand over your face and trying to calm yourself.

“Do you?” Stuart started moving his mouth towards your inner thigh and though it tickled, it caused you to take in a sharp breath as well. He was moving closer with each tickling kiss, and you couldn’t help but think back to when you first started having sex; how you would burst into a fit of giggles if he did something that just brushed your skin in that specific way. He hated it in the beginning and now it was the best thing ever, and he adored watching you getting teased by him.

“I do need to get u- I do, Stuart,” you managed to say, feeling a warm and delicious sensation up your spine and you were sure he did too. 

“No, you don’t,” he continued, holding you down and you tried moving away, “Call work.”

“Gotta call work,” you gave in, fumbling for your phone on the bedside table and when you finally got it, you called your boss and tried to sound as if having a stuffy nose.

As the call ended, Stuart was the one laughing hard and you pushed at his head, “Shut up!”

“Did they actually believe you?” he snorted.

“They told me to take care of myself and get well soon, so yes, I suppose.”

“Hope I didn’t get you fired, huh?” Stuart winked.

“If I get fired, you’re paying my bills till I get a new job,” you mumbled, placing your phone back on the bedside table. 

“Sounds like a deal,” Stuart grabbed at the waistband of your panties, licking his lips, “Now where were we?”


End file.
